


#WhoIsAlphaMom

by Vxnatori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxnatori/pseuds/Vxnatori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy asks to be in one of D.va's streams, Pharah ends up along for the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to move this over from tumblr since my Ao3 has been basically dead for a year and some change. And not because more chapter for this was seeming like a good idea. Not at all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hana lounged upside down in a corner armchair, legs draped over the backrest as she typed away on her phone. Finding a quiet corner of the watchpoint at this time of day wasn't easy and finding some time alone outside of gaming was pretty welcome. At least until Warden Amari found her.

Hana rolled her eyes as she multitasked to her blog. 'Might stream a thing tonight. Stay tuned <3' she posted then quickly switched to her video editing app. Some amount of time went by, she wasn't sure how much but she had finally gotten into an editing groove. She had already cut out most of the less-than-spectacular moments, disappointing considering they certainly felt spectacular in-game. There was still more than enough content for a montage or two.

Only thing left to do was to get some music from Lúcio. The mech pilot slowly lowered her hands towards her lap, putting on some finishing touches before saving and pocketing her phone.

"Hello Hana!"

Her brow furrowed at her name. She slowly dropped her head against the seat of the chair as blonde hair, blue eyes and a beaming smile all came into view. "...Yo," Hana simply replied, somewhat upset she didn't hear the doctors usually obnoxious heels upon approach.

"I have a question. Actually, it's more of a request." The doctor grinned.

"No, I will not try any of your natural supplements in place of my dew." Hana grunted as she rolled off the chair onto her feet.

"No, nothing like that. At least not this time." Angela chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "I actually wanted to know if it would be okay if I sat in on one of your video gaming sessions."

Hana's brow rose and a mix between confusion and concern settled on her face. "...What?" she eventually muttered.

"I'd like to watch you web stream your gaming session tonight, if that's okay." Angela repeated. "It's something you clearly enjoy and an area that I'm not necessarily familiar with."

The doctor continued on with promises to not be in the way, not asking too my questions, all the usual bargains of anyone else who wanted to get in on one of her streams. Hana softly tapped her foot, waiting for an opening where she could let the good doctor down easy. Suddenly from the corner of her eye, rounding the corner with an oil stained towel pressed between her hands.

Captain Fareeha Amari.

"I'm surprised to see you out of the infirmary at this hour, Angela." Amari's voice rumbled even in casual conversation. The doctor smiled that sickeningly sweet smile that seemed to be assigned to the captain. "I'm also surprised to see Song not actively avoiding me today."

"I was held up..." Hana grumbled under her breath as the doctor chirped her greetings and resisted the urge to vomit at their exchange. "Well, look at the time! I have to go... not be here, see ya." Hana said as she tried to shuffle out of the room.

"Hana! Wait! You still haven't given me an answer!" Angela called after her.

"And you're not going to get out of doing your exercises today." Amari added.

Hana had a plan.

"Welp, I was going to go stream right now doc." Hana gave her best smile as she spun around to them. "I might not be able to, because Captain Anubis is gonna run me through the gauntlet today. So maybe some other time when I'm not too tired?" Pharah caught on instantly, but Mercy fired first.

"Fareeha, please? Let Hana stream today, I'd like to watch and I'm not sure when I'll be free to do it another time." Angela begged, hands pressed against Amari's chest. "There aren't any missions right now and what harm is there in missing a day?" Hana's grin widened as the captain glared daggers at her, whatever hell Pharah would put her through tomorrow would be worth it. Today she was beaten.

"Fine, but I'll be going too." Amari grumbled as she folded her arms. Angela clapped excitedly as she rushed to Hana, nearly pushing her down the halls to her quarters.

_________

  
Angela happily took a seat on Hana's bed and awaited, eager as a child. Amari leaned against the door frame, her arms apparently locked across her chest. Hana tapped a button on her desk that powered up her rig. Bright pink LED lights that spread out along the computer tower and over two monitors were the only source of light in the room.

The Starcraft main menu appeared on the screen in front of the mech pilot. On the second monitor to her right a window maximized showing a well lit Hana, Angela, beaming as soon as she realized she was on screen, and a silhouetted Amari looming in the doorway. Hana reached for her headphones and slid them over her ears. "You guys ready? I'm live in ten."

"Ready! I'm so excited!" Doc giggled.

"Where is the webcam? How can you even see anything in here?" Amari grumbled, scanning the dark room. "How much of that damned soda do you dr--"

"Aaaaaand, Hello! This is D.Va. Welcome to the stream. " Hana rolled her eyes as she began her broadcast. The chat window appeared next to the webcam feed. "Playing more Starcraft tonight." Hana took time to finish setting up as comments began rolling in.

"Wow, do all these people watch you?" Angela leaned closer to the screen and in better view of the camera. Hana could feel the second-hand embarrassment already. Heart eye emojis and comments she'd care not to repeat flooded the chat. She watched Amari shift at the door, no doubt eagle eyes could read the chat from across the room.

"Yeah..., forgot to mention I've got guests this stream. This is... my Mom and... Mom jr." Hana snickered as she queued into a match.

"You hear that? She called me her Mom, Fareeha!" Angela sounded absolutely pleased. A small smile crept onto Hana's face. More comments quickly wiped it away. She made mental notes of the usernames.

"So I'm Mom Jr?" Hearing Amari repeat that was something else she'd have to be sure to remember while she was dying tomorrow.

"Well I do come across as more motherly, don't you think?" There was an amount of smugness in the doctors voice that Hana was proud of.

'#WhoIsAlphaMom? Cast your votes now kek.' Hana quickly typed into the dialogue box.

"I'm still fairly certain that you'd be Mom jr, Angela." Two times. Absolutely golden. "I'm a lot harder on Song than you are."

The bickering continued for a good amount of time. Hana eventually turned her headphones up to drown it out. She noticed partway through a match that they had gotten up and left. Hana simply shrugged.

"Peace and quiet" she hummed as she began to hand out bans to the users she noted earlier.

_________

"What does this even prove, Fareeha!?"

"Patience."

"Patience for what?"

"I am hearing a lot of complaints and not a lot of drawing."

"This is literally impossible! No one is going to win unless the other gives up."

"I've already won, Doctor Ziegler, just waiting for you to realize it." the Raptora pilot winked as she watched her opponents eyes narrow as gradually as pink spread across her cheeks.

"Smug as always, Captain Amari." Angela shook her head as she aggressively drew an "x" in the last empty space and slid the notepad paper off the table, replacing it with a blank sheet. "Care to set the board?"

Hana perched on the maintenance catwalk in the watchpoint hangar recording their tic-tac-toe matches. The timer just passed the half hour mark as she updated the live scoreboard, complete with ridiculous drawings of both contestants, with another tie.

'Emotions are high as we past the first half hour mark! Cast those votes! #WhoIsAlphaMom' she posted with a giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah isn't out of this race

"It was worth it." Hana mumbled into the stiff leather padding. She laid probably a hair above consciousness sprawled out on a creeper in the hangar after her daily work out with Pharah.

"Hana, you can hardly move your body." Angela gently bandaged Hana's swollen right wrist as she knelt at her side.

"Worth it." Hana said again, hair laid disheveled across her back.

"I may have to get a better look at your wrist, hasli. It may be sprained." Angela looped and secured the bandages around Hana's thumb before placing her hands in her lap.

"...Worth..." Hana managed weakly.

"You may not be able to play your video games for at least a week."

Hana quickly snapped her head in the doctors direction. "...No." She whispered.

"I'll have to have a talk with Fareeha about the rigors of these workouts." Angela sighed as she rose to her feet. She gently reached a hand to Hana's shoulder that was met with a glare similar to if you had done the same to a stray dog. Angela was... fairly certain Hana wouldn't bite. "But I'm sorry, Hana. Come see me before you head to your quarters for the night. I'll have a brace for you."

The doctors hand lingered as she gave a sympathetic smile and turned to leave the hangar. Hana pressed her face back into the padded creeper, the hand of her injured wrist laid limply on the cool concrete floor. She flipped it over to lend some relief to the swelling. "Gae saeki," she cursed to herself.

The hangar was empty, as it usually is this time of day. Hana was fine with that since the option of movement didn't seem at all favorable or likely any time soon considering she felt like she was sprouting muscles she didn't know she had. Her body radiated with soreness. Her wrist even more so, almost like it was taunting her. She reached for her phone but was quickly stopped by a dull twinge from her wrist. "Noooooooo...." she groaned. She turned her head to more comfortably lay on her makeshift cot. Her mind immediately wandered to existentialism, wondering if she'll ever be able to leave this hangar and if the world outside would even be worth leaving for. All that waited her was anguish and, if Doctor Ziegler had anything to do with it, nothing to drink but... water. If only she could just stay on this creeper in the cold empty hangar, become the creeper even. Her mind delved deeper as her eyes fluttered closed, slowly embracing much needed sleep.

* * *

 

There was a rumble. It seemed to shake the ground, or maybe it just sounded like it should have. Clanging, a metallic sound that bounced around her pounding head. She forced her eyes closed, feeling like the sound could drag her away from slumber at any moment. Rest. She just wanted rest. But these damn noises! The clanging continued. Like sheets of metal banging against each other. Then, what, jets? Rockets? No, rockets explode. 'What if they hadn't exploded yet.' she thought. It was getting closer.

Hana's eyes shot open. It was dark, the motion lights in the hangar had long powered off. She tried to peel herself from the concrete, the creeper apparently discarded during her nap, and was quickly reminded of her injured wrist. She propped herself up on her good hand as she looked around to gather her surroundings. She flinched and covered her eyes as bright golden light spilled into the hangar from the opening bay doors. Sound was still muffled from sleep, like she was emerging from under water but she could still hear what sounded like rockets. She squinted trying to figure out what was coming inside.

Golden wings stretched out on either side of a glowing golden figure that slowly descended from the sky. It was covered in shimmering armor that seemed to blend into the twilight and a clear glass-like visor. Hana would've sworn it was Mercy if she hadn't just condemned her to a week of despair. Even then, this figure was a bit larger than she was. Hana knew that this might not have been good that something was breaking into the hangar. That it might've been some Talon agent or some type of crazy celestial omnic.   
But she couldn't really bring herself to move. There were no alerts. Athena hadn't sounded any alarms. She assumed she had still been dreaming. She watched the figure get closer, maybe there was a new agent she didn't know about?

The figure landed as graceful as a swan and began to stride into the hangar. They reached up for the visor, pulling it back, off, and... under its arm. Their gait looked eerily familiar. The suns reflection began to fade as they walked in. Their armor was metallic, almost chromatic, and plated, wide shoulders, black hair.... Tattooed right eye. Hana had found herself preferring the Talon agent.

"Are... you okay?" Captain Amari asked as she approached Hana, now fully sitting up, with a fresh coat of chrome paint on her Raptora suit.

"Sure" she sighed, wincing from trying to push herself up from the floor with the wrong hand. She rose to her feet and started off to the med bay for her wrist prison.

"Hey, Song." Amari called after her, with actual concern. Hana stopped. "Listen, Angela told me that I may have been a bit too hard on you today. Also that you may not be able to play your games after spraining your wrist. I apologize for that."

"Really?" Hana asked, wide eyed and in shock. Apologies from Fareeha Amari were few and far between. Especially for workout injuries.

"Yeah... I might've gone a bit far today and it interfered with a hobby that makes you good at your skill set. I've caused a hindrance to our team." Pharah replied. That sounded more like the captain.

"Oh," Hana bitterness in her small smile. "Apology accepted I guess." Amari looked disheartened. Genuinely. Hana couldn't process all this unusual emotion.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Pharah rubbed the back of her neck, which is applaudable because it looked damn impossible in that suit. "You're a great mech pilot and playing your video games helps you do that. And it is also something you enjoy doing and I've stopped you from doing that. I've lost men for respecting the mission more than human life. I don't want to start doing that again."

Hana felt a twinge of pity. She didn't really know what it was like in all out war like almost everyone else here did. "I understand." Hana nodded. "Thanks for the apology."

Pharah nodded. "But listen, go change. There's somewhere we need to go before you go see Angela." She smiled. Hana's face dropped as she felt her stomach twist. "It's nowhere bad. Just go. It'll ruin the surprise if I tell you."

* * *

 

"It's an upvote from me today guys." Hana giggled into her phone. "I've been kicked out of arcades for much less but Fareeha Amari got us kicked out for destroying an antique game cabinet in a single punch. And who knows! I may even pick up fighting games again."

"Hana, please." Fareeha smiled. She and Hana ate together at the outdoor seating of a burger bar as Hana streamed her final thoughts of the day.

"This'll end up being that last significant amount of streaming I can do until next week. I'm going to record as much as I can." Hana pulled a handful of fries from her basket and shoved them in her mouth one by one. "But, hey, check this out!" Hana tapped her screen to switch to her rear camera as she laid her bandaged and swollen wrist out capturing and and Fareeha's own while she ate. "Matching injuries."

"Angela is going to kill me..." Fareeha shook her head with a grin. The chat went crazy, this time a lot more positive than the first outburst, much more swooning.

"She's gonna kill us both." Hana sighed. She switched her camera. "Sorry ladies, she's taken." Hana winked at her phone then looked up at a reddening Fareeha, chin in palm and looking elsewhere. Hana quickly turned the camera back and snapped a picture. 'Brb guys.' She typed in the chat box.

She opened up a text conversation titled 'healz pl0x' and attached the photo along with a message. "Before you kill us, plz consider." Several heart eyes and winking emojis followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered if anyone thought about the old Simpsons game cabinet like I did


End file.
